Behind What You See
by Breathing-Hopeless
Summary: Bella and Edward are going through their most difficult times yet. Will Edward finally give Bella the one thing she desires? What happens when someones past comes back to play? Please RR! Rated T for later chaps.
1. And so it begins

This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters or the story Twilight. I only own the wonderful plot! ;)

* * *

Bathed in moonlight he shines eerily. Yet he is the most beautiful being I have ever layed eyes on. He sits there in complete contentment looking up at the moon. I've been asking myself lately how I, a mere human with no special quality, could end up with the closest thing to a God I've ever seen. As I'm thinking this his eyes turn to me slowly, gracefully. If only he could give me the one thing I want in this world more than anything. No matter the cost or the pain. How did three days compare to the eternity that I would be able to spend with him? He shifts his body so that his elbows are propping him up.

He whispers, "Bella, what's troubling you?"

All I can manage to say is, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

But of course my eyes once again deceive me. His eyes quickly lose their bright twinkle and for a second I find a trace of disappointment. I hate lying to him, bit I know where my thoughts would lead him. It's a road I dare not travel twice.

"Bella, we've talked about this and my answer still stands. _No!_"

I grimace because even though we've had this exact argument hundreds of times the pained look in his eyes breaks my heart. He looks as if he's in deep sorrow and overwhelming anger at the same time. His eyes are slowly turning that fatal black that I've become accustomed to dread.

"I know you think you're doing me some kind of favor Edward, but you're not. I want to spend forever with you. What difference does three days of pain make against an eternity of happiness? _I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE WITH YOU!_" Again, I grimace, because the word vampire is one that seldom leaves my lips. I've closed myself off to it completely but it feels oddly liberating to finally scream it out.

Edward stands there in shock. I guess he never really thought I had the nerve to say the word aloud either. However, after about a minute of uncomfortable silence he starts to laugh. _Actually………laugh._

"What's so funny?" I ask irritated.

He chuckles softly again, "Oh Bella, how many times have we gotten ourselves into the same predicament? No more arguing. We need at least one day, or hopefully a week, where we're not focused on this." I breathe a sigh of relief because his eyes are quickly returning to their golden color that I love so much.

By this time I've lost all notion of whatever I was trying to argue about. I've become lost in those eyes of his once again. "Ok," I breathe in a small voice.

With a smile and a mischievous grin he slowly, yet unnaturally gracefully, gets up. He lends me a hand and I take it.

That split second of contact made me lose whatever piece of mind I have left. I become dazed and can hardly walk. Only Edward could do these things to me.

"Oh no. I haven't dazzled you again now have I? Are you okay?"

"No….." I lie, "Not at all."

He chuckles again and with one swift movement lifts me onto his back. I knew exactly where this was headed.

"Oh no no no. I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'd much rather take a car and handle your crazy driving. Heck, I'd rather _walk._"

He just smiled again. "Where we're going it's necessary to travel this way. I won't let anything happen to you," for a split second his eyes quickly turn serious, "I promise. But we are going **my **way."

I groan and wrap my arms tightly around his chest. Then, I give him one incredibly fake and enthusiastic smile and shut my eyes as tight as can be.

* * *

Review, or I don't think I will have the will-power to go on writing this story...HaHa!


	2. It's just a nightmare

Sorry this took so long, but school is driving me crazy especially with exams and everything.

**Disclaimer: **I thought I made this clear already. You can't make me say it again...nope.

* * *

My eyes were closed tight but I could almost see the trees and plants go by at an alarming rate. At least that's what I was trying to think, because I knew in actuality that we were going so fast you couldn't even _see _the trees. I had my arms so tight around Edward that I would be choking the normal person, but of course, Edward's not normal now is he? His skin is icy underneath me. It almost begins to make my own skin turn numb, but moving my arms helps a bit with that. I cautiously open my eyes and see the blurry world around me. I close my eyes quickly and decide that would be the last time I would ever do that again.

"_Edward………"_ I wine.

"Shh. Stop complaining we're almost there." I can almost feel the huge grin on his face.

I don't have the slightest clue as to where we're going, but I may have a bit of a hunch. A hunch though, something that may not come true. We come to a rapid halt but I stillkept my eyes closed. I'm wishing with every ounce of my body that this is really going to happen. That he finally sees that he can't even go a day without me.

"You can open your eyes now Bella."

As I open one eye tentatively my hopes crash and burn. We're at _home._ I don't get what kind of surprise this is or why we had to come _his _way.

I don't even know why a part of me thought that he was actually going to give in, but I hoped.

"Uhh….Edward. I don't get it. I thought you said we were going somewhere where it was necessary to travel this way."

"Yes, well I did lie about that one fact. I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you, but we are at your home for a reason."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No questions. Just go inside and get dressed up in your fanciest clothes.

Again, I gave him a questioning look, but I obeyed anyways.

I'm not really sure why, but before I opened the door I got an extremely weird feeling. Maybe it was just nerves because I was excited about where Edward was taking me.However, another part of myself told me otherwise. I put the key in the door and slowly turned it. I gasped at what I saw inside.

There were overturned chairs and books were strewn all over the floor. It looked as if someone had desperately been trying to find something. I climbed up the stairs and saw that on almost every step there was a page from my diary that had been ripped out. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. Everything around me was going blurry and this time I was pretty sure that it wasn't becauseI was going at an unnatural speed. This wasn't even a dream, but I kept telling myself that I would wake up from this horrid nightmare any minute. Who would do something like this?I staggered to my bedroom door and pushed it open. There was writing on the wall. I tried to let out a scream but it just wouldn't come. All I could think of was Charlie…..dad. Where was he? Only two words escaped my lips before my world went black.

"Dad…..Edward!"

* * *

Oooooo...a cliffy. Haha! Sorry this one is shorter and took me so long but I promise the next chapter will be extra long and exciting. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! 


	3. We Kill

A/N: I apologize a billion times for this taking so long, but rest assured the chapters will be pouring out of me now. The first three chapters were difficult to write, but i finally know where this story is headed. So please review and thank you to all of you who have and remain faithful to my story and poems!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunatly. cry...cry...cry

* * *

I woke up to a blinding white light. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I couldn't even remember anything that had happened to me. But right then it all came back to me; the things thrown on the floor, the diary pages all over the stairs, and worst of all the writing on the wall. I cringed when I thought about those last two things. 

I sat straight up, but that probably wasn't the best of ideas. My head started to pound and I was pretty sure my brain was going to find its way out of my head. Looking around I realized I was in a hospital room. I immediately started to feel queasy thinking about all of the sick people and the blood that was probably being taken out, put back in, transfused. Ugh. While I was looking around my eyes landing on someone sitting in the shadows of the room. Before I met Edward I would have been scared of such a thing, but my intuition told me it was him. My heart leaped into my throat when he leaned forward so that I could see his face. He was staring at me with a blank expression in his eyes.

"Edward."

He let out a sigh and then gave me a small smile. "Two minutes Bella. I leave you for two minutes and you end up in the hospital. You really do cease to amaze me."

"Where is he Edward? I got there and I couldn't find him. Everything was ruined and everywhere. What if something's happened? Did something happen?" By this time the tears were falling freely. I was trying to will them to stop but it was useless. I hated being helpless.

"Shhh. We don't know. We haven't seen him, but rest assured nothing is going to happen to him. Everyone's looking for him. Except myself because I refused to leave your side and Carlisle because he is your doctor." He put his hand to my cheek and brushed away my tears. The gesture was comforting and I calmed down a bit.

I didn't know if he saw it. The message on the wall I mean. Maybe he did see it and he just wasn't talking about it. I didn't know how to bring it up.

As soon as I opened my mouth to say something about it though, Carlisle came in.

"Bella. How nice to see you awake. You gave Edward quite a scare there dear. If you don't mind my asking, what _really _happened?" He had wanted to get straight to the point. I saw it. It was probably to give Edward and I some time to ourselves.

I started off shakily. "I'm not too positive. I went inside the house and everything was everywhere. It looked like someone had been trying to find something."

"Well ok then. The police are searching Bella. They won't stop until the find the person or your father……." And then he added in hushed voice," and neither will _we._"

I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head. Then, he left the room giving Edward a small smile and nod before he walked out the door.

Edward turned towards me. His eyes were boring into mine. He was searching and I could tell. He saw it and there was no doubting it. He knew and I couldn't hide it.

I saw a pained look in his eyes. This was exactly the look I didn't want. I already knew who it was. A part of me knew it was already happening. Whether this was the beginning of my end or the end of my beginning I had no idea. I had been having dreams about it for months. Over and over again, I would wake up screaming and Edward would ask what was wrong. All I could say was that I was having a nightmare…and oh what a nightmare it was.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

_Flashback……_

_I was in the middle of a dark forest. The trees were so close together that light from the moon couldn't even shine in, leaving everything pitch black. The air was a numbing cold and I had to wrap my arms around myself to keep from shivering. It was like having my eyes closed. All I could do was depend on my other senses._

_I put my arms in front of me to keep me from running into anything up ahead. All of a sudden I heard a crunching noise from behind me. Then, a strangely familiar feeling came to me. The feeling I get when Edward is walking fast. It was a feeling I only got around vampires. _

"_Come out and play Bella," a sickly sweet voice whispered in my ear. "She's already out of your grasp. You've already lost her." _

"_Who! Who have I lost!"_

_The voice was entrancing and intoxicating. It was hypnotizing me and all I could do there was stand frozen and helplessand give in to her. Her voice was one I had heard before. There was no mistaking it, but my mind was drawing a blank. _

_Her icy cold hands grasped my neck and began to choke me. I was gasping for air. I was going to die, this was really the end. _

"_She's had this coming. It was her. All her. Oh how different everything would've been without her!"_

_Who was she talking about? And where had I heard that voice. My brain was scrambling for an answer, and in the blink of an eye I had it. I knew who it was. Who they both were, but how could it possible be._

It was then that I would always wake up.

_End Flashback._

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

"Bella…"

I shook my head to get out of my daze. "Uhhh…yes?"

He closed his eyes and a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me something bad was coming.

"She's gone Bella. We can't find her. We knew something was wrong but she just disappeared yesterday." He kept a strangely composed posture but the look in his eyes gave him away.

"Who Edward?"

"Alice."

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

_Earlier………_

"Where could they be? How could this have happened? No one would ever do such a thing!"

Carlisle kept his calm and kept his steely gaze on Edward while he vented his anger. He himself had no idea who would've done this. There was nothing the family had done to harm anyone or to make anyone suspicious, but then again, maybeeverything was pointing towards Bella. It was after all _her _father that was kidnapped and _her _house destroyed. That idea made no sense either though because his Alice was also missing.

Alice had always been somewhat of a problem. She was constantly trying to figure out who she was and where she came from, and her extra sense had always been somewhat of an issue as well. Always, she would do something irrational to change the outcome of a prediction she didn't like. Once, she even made the family leave the house because she saw a fire. Not that he ever regretted that one, because fire was the one dreadful enemy to a vampire. Fire would melt their skin and leave themscreaming in anguish for hours, being as it couldn't kill them fast. However it turned out that it was the neighbor's house that resembled theirs being burned down in flames.

It was at those times when Alice could be a tad bit annoying, but in the end she was still his Alice and he wanted to find her. Soon.

He was soon dragged back into reality when Edward was talking to him.

"So who?"

"No idea son, but I can and will assure you that everything is under control. We'll find them and mark my words…..we'll hurt the person who did this. Or worse."

"But that's just it isn't it? What if it wasn't a person who kidnapped them?"

He looked up sharply. He hadn't thought of that. He guessed being under so much pressure and worry had not let him sit down and carefully think about the situation. His gaze met Edward's and they silently understood one another.

"Well then, we kill."

* * *

A/N: So...hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I should go on. I promise it will get much more exciting! Also, I may be changing my name soon so look out for that. _Breathing-Hopeless _


End file.
